


【幼帝二世】王的铠甲-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Alexander | Rider/Waver Velvet, Alexander | Rider/Zhuge Kongming | Caster





	【幼帝二世】王的铠甲-白茶狗凍

【幼帝二世】王的铠甲-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【幼帝二世】王的铠甲](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_ee0914f)

普通恋爱🙊  
  
  
  
  
从公共浴室出来，亚历山大感到身旁的高个儿男人像一只不安定的仓鼠。他抬头望了望，正撞上他焦躁的眼神。   
“怎么了？” 少年歪头问道。   
他似乎有什么疑问，但难以启齿。   
亚历山大不追问，料定他忍耐不过五秒。   
五、四、三、二、一。   
“你左肋上......怎么会有伤？”   
亚历山大不乏得意地笑了笑，来到迦勒底半年有余，他对埃尔梅罗二世了如指掌。   
“你说这个？”   
他掀起T恤的下摆，露出他所说的伤痕。埃尔梅罗二世瞥了一眼就转开视线，到了现在他还是不习惯看人的裸体，可是马其顿人却是裸露惯了的。   
他按了按左肋上的伤痕，没有痛感，这不是新伤。   
“我也不太清楚。”亚历山大不动声色的说谎。  
那是他在印度获得的伤痕，那箭没入他的胸口，再多几寸就要将他带入冥府。但他有神明眷顾，最终还是挺了过来。可是他也付出了极大的代价，他不能再向东行进。   
埃尔梅罗不会不知道这伤的来历，他大概是惊讶这个伤痕为什么会在这时候出现，他或许还担心是否还有什么变化发生。   
亚历山大想，他一定正在揣测自己的记忆。   
亚历山大第一次见到埃尔梅罗二世的时候，他就露出一种进退两难的表情。那是他自己内心的争斗。那个时候他迫不及待地问，你记得什么。但他却不问，你记不记得我。   
他现在又露出这样的表情了，亚历山大微笑。   
“我最近也没有受过伤。” 他补充道，埃尔梅罗的表情变得愈加难以言说。   
“怎么了？”   
男人沉默了一会儿，很不情愿似的说道：“那大概是你未来受的伤，在印度。”   
“噢，还有这种事？那想必是很严重的伤，不然怎么会连你都知道。”   
“你没有继续向东行进，一部分是这箭伤的缘故。” 他话只说了一半，将另一半藏了起来。   
“还有别的原因？”亚历山大眨了眨眼，像小兽一般伸出爪子，扒拉住埃尔梅罗的手臂。   
正好走到了他的房间门口，亚历山大停下脚步，埃尔梅罗二世却没有这个意思。  
“你今天要回去住？”   
埃尔梅罗有些犹豫：“明天还有任务......”   
“我们可以只睡觉？”   
他没想到少年说得这般直露，登时像一只熟透的大虾。   
“你知道我不会出尔反尔。” 他稍微用了些力气，拉了拉埃尔梅罗的手臂，他便顺服了。   
  
  
他像是石头雕刻而成的，但又不是大理石，或是东方的玉石。他的质料更为嶙峋荦确，经风雨侵蚀，打磨成山的脊梁。   
亚历山大侧躺着，紧贴着他的身体。是床太小了，他这么想着，将手脚都挂到埃尔梅罗的身上。他的手肘正抵上他腰部的一块凸起，有些硌人，但亚历山大却觉得愉悦，他知道坚刻的石头有一颗火心。  
埃尔梅罗坐着翻书，因为亚历山大央他念一段伊利亚特。尽管有了来自圣杯的知识，亚历山大还是不习惯默读。念出来才好，声与义结合，便有了魔力。   
他听着翻书的声音，等待着无聊了，便在男人的身体上摸来摸去。他喜欢摸埃尔梅罗的骨头，像数自己的珍宝。他没有别的意思，可是翻书的声音却停了下来，埃尔梅罗皱着眉头拍了拍他的手。   
“我不乱动了。”亚历山大笑着停手。   
他回想他们第一次欢好，他竟搬出希腊人那套习俗，说“这不合理”。   
“让我想想，我是第一零六奥林匹亚德出生的，在狮月，老师你呢？”   
之后他便红着脸哑口无言。   
亚历山大把脸贴近他的皮肤，暗暗地笑。不多时他又觉得无聊起来，身为王者本应长于等待，可亚历山大在他面前却不。   
他想起刚刚被男人逃过的问题。   
“你说我不再东行，是因为这箭伤，可我不会因为这点伤就停下。” 他撑起上半身望着埃尔梅罗，“有别的原因，是不是？”   
他似乎没想到又被这问题纠缠住，微微感到惊讶，旋即又面露难色。   
亚历山大紧盯着他，像是猎食的豹子。   
他沉默了良久：“因为人们不愿意再跟着你前进了。”   
亚历山大感到心脏骤然收紧，他知道这结果的，却想逼他说出来。他以为自己不会在乎的，可现在却如同被刺伤，言语果然是有魔法的。   
嫉妒与欺骗都不是王者所行，他沉默着躺了回去。   
  
他也不知道是那伤痕先出现，还是记忆先出现。青年时代的记忆对他而言就如同曾经读过的一本书，一本他不喜欢的书。书的内容与细节模糊不清，若不经过提醒，他连分毫也不会回忆起来。  
在经历过俄刻阿诺斯的战斗之后，他的身上出现了这条伤痕。也许是因为波涛声，将他与那位更为年长的亚历山大联结了起来。   
可他却并未将此事告诉埃尔梅罗，尽管知道他对自己的记忆极度渴求。   
也正因如此他才嫉妒，嫉妒那个已行尽征伐之事的自己。可嫉妒终究是坏事，他遭到惩罚了。 可明明人们总是会为爱人心生嫉妒，难道偏偏他不可以？  
但这惩罚却也是真实的。他听埃尔梅罗说起，就想起在希发西斯河畔，他意气激昂地陈词，却没有回应，只有死寂和疲惫枯槁的面容。他们不敢反驳国王，但他们也不想前进了。*   
不管是哪个我，这终究是亚历山大荣耀的损伤。这是他无法容忍的。   
眼前的光芒突然暗了下来，埃尔梅罗微微伏下身躯，低着头望着他。  
他的黑发垂落下来，亚历山大将其缠绕在指间，发间还有些潮湿。   
“我知道这并没有意义，身为王者应当有千万人跟随。”   
他的表情异常认真，甚至认真到了痛苦的地步。  
“但我会永远追随你，不管你需要与否，不管去向何方，我都会追随你。”   
啊，那惩罚原来尚未结束，我让他痛苦了。   
亚历山大懊恼地想，他怎么会没想到呢。他以我的荣耀为荣耀，必定是不愿看见它受到半点损伤的。   
可我却逼他那样说。   
他此时既不是合格的君王，也不是合格的爱人。   
“对不起。”   
他真诚地道歉，却不知道有没有用处，于是他微微支起身子，亲吻黑发男人的嘴角。   
埃尔梅罗像受惊的猫一样，不知是因为道歉，还是因为吻。   
“我不该让你说这些，我本是知道的，你在乎我的荣耀，就像帕特洛克罗斯。”   
“不...我不能......”   
亚历山大不让他再说下去，他的臣子总有妄自菲薄的毛病。他到底觉得什么样的人才能站在他的身边呢？   
亚历山大伸出双臂搂住他的脖子，将嘴巴贴近他的耳朵。   
“我允许你穿我的铠甲，神也会允许。”   
紧箍在亚历山大背后的双手剧烈地颤抖起来，他的身体里似乎有火山要喷发了，滚烫的岩浆滴落到亚历山大的肩膀上。   
他像孩童一样哭了起来，亚历山大轻轻抚摸他的脊背。  
  
  
End  
  
*《亚历山大远征记》：“亚历山大就是这样地说了大致如上所述的一段话。然后就是长时间的沉寂。没有一个人敢于当场发言反对国王，但也不愿表示同意。” 

*阿喀琉斯不愿意出战，帕特洛克罗斯便穿上了阿喀琉斯的铠甲代替他战斗（伊利亚特第十六卷第40行） 后来帕特洛克罗斯战死，赫克托耳剥下阿喀琉斯的铠甲穿上，神明说他是“僭越”（伊利亚特第十七卷第200至208行）

  
2017/03/27  


  
热度 163

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

[幼帝二世](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B9%BC%E5%B8%9D%E4%BA%8C%E4%B8%96)

[帝二世](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%9D%E4%BA%8C%E4%B8%96)

  


  


评论

热度(163)

  1. [](https://garethe.lofter.com/) [Garethe](https://garethe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://songyezhu.lofter.com/) [松夜竹](https://songyezhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wangchuanlianyiyuanluan.lofter.com/) [忘川凌殇（莫问）](https://wangchuanlianyiyuanluan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yao51576.lofter.com/) [遥](https://yao51576.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://amber663.lofter.com/) [Amber](https://amber663.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xxx013.lofter.com/) [您所查看的用户不在服务区](https://xxx013.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) [|･ω･｀)](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) [|･ω･｀)](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://guizhenmuxia.lofter.com/) [归真木下](https://guizhenmuxia.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://25ciyuanfuyoushengwu.lofter.com/) [2.5次元浮游生物](https://25ciyuanfuyoushengwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://25ciyuanfuyoushengwu.lofter.com/) [2.5次元浮游生物](https://25ciyuanfuyoushengwu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://haiciao625.lofter.com/) [土豆](https://haiciao625.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://haiciao625.lofter.com/) [土豆](https://haiciao625.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://2249436489.lofter.com/) [O₂](https://2249436489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://1995022254.lofter.com/) [54](https://1995022254.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://1995022254.lofter.com/) [54](https://1995022254.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://nix7829.lofter.com/) [千里笑顏](https://nix7829.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://ticht.lofter.com/) [光学传染病](https://ticht.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://messageofthewind.lofter.com/) [轩辕风姬](https://messageofthewind.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://74802977.lofter.com/) [👂](https://74802977.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) [萧何楼](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) [白鱼入粥](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://knightley.lofter.com/) [泠风善月](https://knightley.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/) [朝南西](https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) [湖心亭看雪](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://delaguerre.lofter.com/) [北欧的哑猫](https://delaguerre.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://theworldtwinkle.lofter.com/) [一四](https://theworldtwinkle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://nansen-munin.lofter.com/) [VOX IN DESERTO](https://nansen-munin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://gasonia.lofter.com/) [亟汁盐浆](https://gasonia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://shiyuedehuayu.lofter.com/) [纳凉.★](https://shiyuedehuayu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://htsmw.lofter.com/) [kittyPLANET](https://htsmw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://muchairzi.lofter.com/) [苦味之黑](https://muchairzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://tongzhutai.lofter.com/) [葉蔵](https://tongzhutai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://tucaovshidai.lofter.com/) [吐槽v时代](https://tucaovshidai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://tucaovshidai.lofter.com/) [吐槽v时代](https://tucaovshidai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://usagipurinn.lofter.com/) [杂物堆积处(>^ω^<)](https://usagipurinn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yifangzhizuo.lofter.com/) [radise](https://yifangzhizuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://corocat.lofter.com/) [雲軒_洛水畔](https://corocat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yelingxuanmo.lofter.com/) [夜凌＆轩陌](https://yelingxuanmo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/) [汁斯坦](https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://weiwenjing801.lofter.com/) [茶茶](https://weiwenjing801.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) [海上升明日](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://lz8525.lofter.com/) [绮波](https://lz8525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://dongyiling520.lofter.com/) [一绫](https://dongyiling520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://wj2000o215.lofter.com/) [梁园稚子](https://wj2000o215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) [我的星星](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) [我的星星](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yuparu.lofter.com/) [黒神和瀬](https://yuparu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
